The Anniversary
by QtPaci
Summary: My very special edition one-shot for the anniversary of Miraculous Ladybug! #1YEAROFMIRACULOUS!


**A/N HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! In honour of the one yeareversery I decided to write a special (and very short) one-shot! Where I potentially break down the fourth wall!**

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

 _Today is a special day as you all know. It's the anniversary of Miraculous Ladybug of course! And **EVERYONE** knew it._

*phone ringing* " _Oh! It's Adrien calling to say happy anniversary of our_ _show!"_ Marinette thought. "Hi Adrien! Happy anniversary!" "Happy anniversary Marinette!" "Can you believe it's been one whole year since we became a t.v. show?" "I know, I mean I've never celebrated something like this before! I'm so excited! Remember Marinette, we're going to do the big reveal today. Well I mean if it's okay with you." O-o-of course it is!" _Marinette and Adrien, being the shy people they are were still a little cautious around each other._ "HEY! We can still hear you, you know! And I'm n-n-not shy! ( **A/N 3 guesses who said THAT!)** _Oops, sorry Marinette! Anyway, it was a special day but little did they know was that there would be a LOT more reveals than they expected._ "Wait WHAT?" **(A/N Another three guesses!)** _Goddamn it! You heard NOTHING Agreste!_ "Whatever!" "ADRIEN!" "Sorry"

 _ **Alya's POV**_

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO excited! Today is the anniversary of our SHOW! I didn't even know we had one but I found it one day on the internet. Since then I knew Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat Noir! And then, I got a kwami of my own! SQUEEEE! Her name is Ciel! She is the most cutest, most sweetest, most thoughtful, and most kindest kwami on EARTH! I absolutely LOVE her! And today at school I'm going to reveal my kwami and I to the WORLD! Okay just my class. But still! And I even have a name for my superheroine self. Galante Paon!

 _ **Chloe's POV**_

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! It's the one yeareversery of me being NICE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! Oh, and it's the yeareversery of our show. Whatever. BUT LETS TALK ABOUT MOI! Anyway this wonderful kwami named Vee Vee thought me how to be thoughtful and kind and if I was nice to people, everyone would truly like me. AND IT WORKED! NOW EVERYONE LOVES ME! Anyway, I'm doing a HUGE reveal today! And it will be FANTABULOUS! And everyone will know me from now on as Reine D'Abeille!

 _ **Nino's POV**_

Guess what dudes! I'm doing a totally big reveal today! From now on I will be known Le Papillion with my super awesome kwami, Nooroo! And it's our yeareversery!

 _ **(A/N Because I'm way to tired to even finish doing all the POVS I'm gonna just do this. The last one is Nathaniel as Marron Renard, he has a (girl) kwami named Raapide. Got it? Good! Now let's continue.)**_

 _ **Mme. Bustier's POV**_

Nathaniel, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Chloe, and Nino just asked to make an announcement. Hmmmmmmmmm, should I be worried?

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

Mme. Bustier: Okay, class, several of your classmates have asked to make announcements. Who would like to go first?

All Superheroes and Superheroines: ME! NO ME! NO ME! FINE LET'S ALL DO IT TOGETHER!

All Superheroes and Superheroines: *walk to the front of the classroom*

Mme. Bustier: Are you all ready?

All Superheroes and Superheroines: Yes!

Mme. Bustier: Okay, THAN GO!

Marinette: TIKKI, TRANSFORME MOI!

Adrien: PLAGG, TRANSOFORME MOO!

Chloe: VEE VEE, TRANSFORME MOI!

Alya: CIEL, TRANSFORME MOI!

Nino: NOOROO, TRANSFORME MOI!

Nathaniel: RAAPIDE, TRANSFORME MOI!

 _Suddenly, 6 superheroes and superheroine where standing in front of the class, by the names of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Galante Paon, Reine D' Abeille, Le Papillion, and Marron Renard, all looking very sharp. And the class, being the humans that they are, fainted right on the spot. And that was when this happened._

All Superheroes and Superheroines: *pours water on them* WAKE UP!

Alix: UGH! What happened?

Kim: Why do I feel all wet?

Juleka: DAMN IT! My mascara is all runny!

Rose: Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine!

Ivan: Well I sure don't FEEL fine!

Mylène: *gasps* Ivan, that was very rude.

Ivan: Sorry Mylène.

 _It seemed that no one had noticed the superheroes and superheroines at the front of the classroom. To draw at least some attention to themselves, Nino, oops, I mean Le Papillion, cleared his throat._

Le Papillion: Ahem. Ahem! _**AHEM!**_

Non-Superheroes: WHAT!

Alix: Oh, it's just you guys. BTW, Evie already told us everything, to the GREATEST OTP OF ALL TIME HAPPENING, to you guys getting your miraculous, and Nathaniel and Chloe dating.

Marron Renard and Reine D' Abeille: EVIE! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!

Evie: Sorry! I couldn't keep it a secret anymore!

Mme. Bustier: Well, now that we have gotten all of this straightened ou *is interrupted*

Everyone: _**WE HAVE NOT STRAIGHTENED OUT ANYTHING!**_

Mme. Bustier: LOOK, DO YOU WANT TO STRAIGHTEN THINGS OUT OR EAT CAKE!

Everyone: EAT CAKE!

Mme. Bustier: Good, Evie, bring out the cake and music!

Evie: Yes, Madame!

 _Evie then went to get all of the party things Mme. Bustier wanted from the closet. Then, all the superheroes released their transformation to enjoy their day. And there was no happier class in Paris._

 **THE END**

Thomas Astruc: And that's a wrap!

Fans: *clap*

 **A/N I REALLY hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Oh I love you Miraculous Ladybug with a FUCKING PASSION! I SWEAR THIS SHOW WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! Anyway, stay miraculous my kitty cats!** **And… HAPPY ANNIVERSARY EVERYONE! LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! P.S. This is the FIRST! YES, FIRST, MIRACULOUS LADYBUG FANFICTION ON ITS ANNIVERSARY! IT WAS POSTED AT 12:00 AM SEPTEMBER 1!**

-Chaton Jaune, Miraculous Ladybug fangirl extraordinaire


End file.
